A Rose Petal Thrown Through Time
by Mugan Von Hellscream
Summary: Temari is sent back in time by her brother Gaara just before his demise. Now back in the past can she fix certain wrongs and reclaim all that was right?
1. Chapter 1

A Rose Petal Thrown Through Time...

Chapter 1

Yes its another story, wrote it a while back but only now posted it. Hope you enjoy another story by the fanfic machine, Mugan Von Hellscream!

"Temari..."

"Temari..."

Temari woke up with her eyes closed. "No... Let me sleep in today..." She whimpered as he rolled over in bed. There was a small chuckle and she smiled hearing the laugh that always made her happy.

"Its time to wake up, Mari-chan..." The voice spoke softly into her ear almost dream like.

She whimpered and started feeling around for her one and only. As she reached she felt the comfort of the voice leave and she started to feel uneasy.

"Temari..." The voice whispered one last time before "Temari, wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and she bolted up right in bed. Looking around she found herself inside her old bedroom in Suna. Suddenly there was a hard knock on the door of her room and a voice shouted "Temari! Hurry up we have to get ready!"

"Ka...Kankuro?" Temari whispered her mind still foggy.

"Temari, seriously if your not ready in the next ten minutes Gaara is going to get pissed." Temari groaned and shouted "The Kazekage can wait a few minutes god-damn it!"

There was a brief silence for a moment before Kankuro spoke in a confused tone. "Well... Yeah... whatever..." He then left, his footsteps fading away.

Temari sighed and then shook her head to try and clear her head. She got up and then walked over to the door leading into her bathroom. When she stepped in front of her sink she turned the water on and let it run a few seconds. She splashed her face with some water and then looked up into the mirror before her. It took a while to register but her eyes widened as it did. Her jaw dropped and she blinked in shock, she was looking at the face of her 14 year old self. Temari would have screamed, would have blown out the eardrums of everyone in Suna if it wasn't for the sudden rush of memories that started to pop into her brain.

_**Flashback...**_

**SFX:**(The sound of fighting, explosions, and screaming.)

"TEMARI, RUN!" Shouted Kankuro as he trusted his hands sending 20 puppets flying ahead at a group of oncoming enemies. "GO, FIND GAARA! HE-" Kankuro was cut off as an explosion caused shrapnel to fly pass and scratch his cheek.

Temari looked between him and the hallway that led to the Sand Chamber. "But," She started but Kankuro growled.

"GO! I'LL BE FINE!" A Shuriken whizzed pass his face and he grinned sheepishly at Temari. "Go... I'll catch up..."

Kankuro looked back towards his battling puppets and Temari looked towards him hesitantly before running towards the chamber. As she ran she could have sworn she heard the sound of chirping birds.

Temari pushed the double doors opened and rushed in to see Gaara waving his arms and forming one handed seals in intricate patterns as golden mimicked his movements. "Gaara you've got to hurry!" She shouted. "Kankuro is holding them off we need to-" An agonized scream shattered what she was about to say and she spun around her eyes wide.

Gaara clenched his eyes shut and then opened them up his eyes narrowed. With one final flurry of movement he settled into a strange postion using his whole boy as a seal. With a growl of "Yamemasu!" The Golden sand froze in the air in a single circle and the air within it began to shimmer. "It is done..."

The door suddenly exploded inward and Temari spun around opening her fan and with a roar of "**Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" **she blew the approaching enemies away. "Gaara go! You've got the best chance's to stop this!" She shouted as she sent another blast of wind down the hallway.

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening his eyes he reached a hand out and sand flew from the gourde on his back and wrapped around Temari who gasped in shock.

"Gaara what are you-" With a Sharp tug Gaara swung hes arm to the right sending Temari flying toward the center of the golden circle. "GAAAAAARA!" Temari was swallowed by the shimmering circle just as a red burr ripped Gaara apart. The circle collapsed and all went black.

Temari grasped the sink as the shock ran through her body anew. She gasped shaking and quivering as she tried to keep herself upright. "Kami..." Looking around she realized what had happened. She was now in the past, alone, without support from her brothers, who were supposed to have gone with her. With one last shuttering breath she ran to her calendar and looked at the date her eyes widening at what she say. "Chunnin exams..." she whispered seeing it was the day they left to go to the exam. Temari realizing this went into auto-pilot.

Within the next seven minutes Temari was dressed in her old clothes and equipment with the exception of her hair which she left down. Opening the door to her room she stepped out into the hallway to see Kankuro coming towards her.

"Finally, Gaara was starting to get antsy." he said as he adjusted the glove on his right hand. Temari nodded and Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "I think you forgot something." he said pointing at her hair. Temari looked at the locks on her shoulder and she shrugged. Kankuro just rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "Lets go..."

As Temari watched him go she began to wonder how things where going to change this time. As she began to follow she focused on the original mission.

_**1. Stop the Curse and Five Elements Seals from being applied.**_

_**2. Stop the death of the Sandaime Hokage.**_

_**3. Stop the Akatsuki from stealing the Shukaku.**_

But as they reached Gaara and Baki's side the memory of the voice she heard entered her mind. Instantly she realized another objective, possibly the most important.

_**4. Re-Marry Uzumaki Naruto.**_

Well that done and over with tell me whacha think mon, I like a da reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

A Rose Petal Thrown Through Time...

Chapter 2

Yes its another chapter, wrote it a while back but only now posted it. Hope you enjoy another chapter by me, Mugan Von Hellscream!

Temari arrived and sighed as she saw the gates of Konoha. They had traveled from Suna and had arrived a day earlier than before which gave her time to prepare. Her slight yet sudden differences in character had raised eyebrows from her Sensei Baki and Kankuro. Gaara himself noticed the change first when she didn't flinch when he mentioned her name. Trying to remember the way his killing intent had effected her was not easy and she found herself hard pressed to keep up the facade.

As the neared the gate Baki started to walk forward but Temari had beat him to the punch and neared the guard station first. He was about to protest when she spoke to the to guards.

"Temari Subaku of Suna." she reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a pre-completed identification slip. "I'm here to take the Chunnin exams." Kotetsu took the paper from her and examined it. He and his friend Izumo had been great friends when she was older and it was a comfort to see them.

"Ok little rose, These look in order, I hope you have a wonderful time in Konoha. Go right ahead while we processes the rest of your team."

Temari gave a smile and a nod to the pair of Konoha Chunnin and walked off. Baki watched as she left and then he shook his head. Walking up to the guards and he said "I am Baki Jonnin sensei of Team Subaku, we are here for the Chunnin Exam." Temari grinned as Kotetsu asked for there identification slips. Baki said they didn't have any pre-completed and Kotetsu sighed pulling out the form and the book.

As Temari walked away from her team she pulled the headband from around her neck and slipped it into her pocket. For the next hour or so she was a citizen of the leaf again if only in thought.

It was as she thought this that she found herself walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen Hut. She entered and sat down on a stool. With a smile she inhailed the scent of the ramen broth and sighed.

"Well, Hello. What can I get for you?" said Oldman Ichiraku as he walked up to the counter.

Temari smiled "I'd like a Miso Ramen to start."

Ichiraku smiled "Sure thing miss."

Within a few moment a nice steaming bowl sat infront of her and she began to eat almost immediately. How she lived with out it before she never was able to figure it out but she was as addicted to it as her future husband. It was as she ate it she let out a small hum of satisfaction.

"There's nothing else like it, right?" Said a cheerful voice to her right.

She nodded in sweet agreement before her eyes went wide. Turning her head to the left she was face to face with the smile that could set her on fire. To her left was none other than the most important person in her life, even if he didn't know it. "Hi, I'm Naruto. Who are you?" asked the blond haired, blue eyed teen with whisker marks.

Temari opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get a word out. _No! This is way to soon, I wasn't expecting to see him this fast!_

Naruto raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when she finally got her name out. "Te...Temari... my name is Temari Subaku."

He smiled "Temari... that's a pretty name." He commented as he returned to his bowl. Temari blushed at the compliment. "So Temari... your not from around here are you?" He asked as he slurped a quick noodle.

"No, I'm not..." she replied. "I'm from Suna..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Suna?... Isn't that in Kaze no Kuni?"

Temari nodded "I'm here for the Chunnin exams."

At that Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Chunnin exams?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the exam where you try to be promoted to Chunnin."

Naruto's eyes then gleamed with a passion. "That's a step closer to Kage right?" She nodded and he smiled "That is so cool, I got to start training..." Naruto began to chug the rest of the broth and noodles and he slapped down his money on the counter. "Thanks old man but I'm going to cut it short. I got some training to do!"

Ichiraku smiled and nodded "Alright Naruto... wait... this is enough for another bowl." he stated.

Naruto smiled and said "Her bowl is on me." and with that he took off towards the training grounds.

Ichiraku looked at her and smiled "You know, he's never done that before, I say you must have made quite an impression on him."

At that Temari smiled and stirred her noodles. "He made one on me too..."

An hour of walking around later she returned to the gate just in time for Baki and her brothers finished up. Baki walked up to her and glared. "You could have given us a head's up about the forms. And where did you go? This is an ene... another village and it is not wise to run around it."

She just smiled "Your the Jonnin, you should have know about these things." Baki's jaw dropped in slight disbelief and Temari grinned before saying "Lets go find a hotel, I need a shower, now."

Kankuro watched as she walked off and he gave Baki a strange look. "She's been acting weird ever since we left." Baki nodded. "Should I watch her?" Kankuro asked.

Baki after a moment shook his head. "No... Let's just see how this plays out." and with that said Kankuro walked of with Baki.

Gaara stood staring at them as they left. "..."

Temari found a cheap, yet comfy hotel very easily. It had been her favorite one when ever she had to come to Konoha in her earlier years. She picked the room with the view and went to unpack. As she did this the door opened and she turned to see Gaara standing there his eyes locked on her.

"Gaara..." She said with none of the fear she used to have of him.

Gaara stared at her with narrowed eyes and then after a moment said "Something is different about you..." She kept her expression calm and waited until Gaara spoke again. "... Just don't get in my way..." With that he left her and retreated to his room.

When Temari was finished she walked towards the bathroom with a towel under her arm. She entered the bathroom and she began to undress. As she slid of the last of her garmets she hopped into the sower and turned on the water.

The cool jet of water that came out of the shower head sprayed her breast and she gave a short gasp. She turned around allowing the slow heating water to warm her back as the goosebumps on her breast began to fade. As she let the water douse her she closed her eyes and smiled. After a moment she started to she began to wash her self and recollect on the day.

_That was one hell of a surprise seeing him today... I really can't believe he paid for my Ramen without knowing me better... _That really made her smile. She continued to wash until the grim from the trip had been scrubbed away. After she was done she walked out of the shower and dried herself off.

When she was done she walked out of the bathroom in her towel and went for the kimono she had packed. It was the only girly thing she owned and it seemed like a good idea to bring it. She slipped it on and after finishing with the sash she slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

Its over, now tell meh whaaaaa cha thinnnnn ky.


End file.
